


A h

by C_A_K_E



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_K_E/pseuds/C_A_K_E





	A h

It was a studio session like every other one. We were sitting in Yusef’s home studio, trying to work something out for their next album when Ari and Ed suggested to get some food at the local restaurant and as soon as the two were gone for 2 minutes, all hell broke lose. Savannah was sitting on Yusef’s lap, straddling the taller male. Yusef had his hands on the girl's ass and was squeezing it occasionally as the two made out passionately. Yusef then got up, holding Savannah up by her butt as he wiped off all the papers from his side desk to sit his girlfriend down on it. 

He got in between her legs and kissed her again. The two clawed at each other desperately wanting to get closer than possible. 

"Fuck Savannah I want you." Yusef breathed out into the girls ear before starting to suck on her neck, leaving harsh red marks. "I-I want you too." Savannah squeaked out, a moan breaking her sentence shortly. "E-Edr and Ari will be back soon though." The brunette mumbled as her boyfriend continued to suck on her neck. "Then how about..." Yusef wiggled his eyebrows while glancing towards the desk Savannah was sitting on. The brunette groaned slightly. "Fine but only because I'm a horny fuck." She said making Yusef squeal like a school girl. Savannah just shook her head with a small chuckle before getting up, turning around and bending over the desk. Yusef had never seen something this beautiful before and Savannah and him hook up on a weekly basis. He stepped forward and gripped the girls butt in his hands, squishing the flesh slightly. "Yusef hurry the fuck up." Savannah mumbled impatiently but soon moaned instead as she felt a harsh slap on her butt. "Don't demand baby girl, that's naughty." 

Yusef whispered and slowly pulled down his girlfriends pants. Savannah groaned in anticipation wich earned her another hard spank. The boy kneeled behind his girlfriend and spread her open by her cheeks making Thiana furrow her eyebrows but before hse could ask, Yusef licked a long stripe over her hole. Savannah let out a breathy moan and fluttered her eyes shut.

"Oh someone enjoys that, hmm?" The boy whispered seductively before licking it again but this time slower to tease his girlfriend. "A-Ah Y-Yusef please..." Savannah choked out and moved her butt backwards slightly in hope of getting more pleasure. 

"Okay darling but only because you begged so nicely." Yusef said and thrusted his tounge into the girl without a second warning making Savannah throw her head back with a whine. She gripped the table beneath herself, letting out staggered breaths as Yusef kept eating her out like the most delicious meal. "F-fuck you're so good at this..." She whispered out, grinding back against her boyfriend. 

"I figured." The boy muttered before pulling out his tounge and getting up. "Do you have lube?" Yusef asked while stroking over his girlfriends ass. "Backpack, right side pocket." Savannah mumbled out as she was getting more frustrated the more seconds went by where she wasn't filled up by her boyfriend. She soon felt a lubed up finger enter her hole and Savannah bit her lip, trying to get through the pain by thinking about the pleasure she would soon receive. Yusef helped her with the pain by gently massaging her lower back, reassuring her. Savannah soon started to let out moans wich lead to Yusef immediately getting to work. He lubed up his member and got into the right position just in front of his girlfriends entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked but only a got an angry yell as a response. "Shut up and fuck me!" Savannah yelled and as soon as the words left her lips Yusef slammed into him. 

A scream left Savannah's lips and the boy groaned in pleasure. "So tight." He whispered praisingly and the brunette let out a shaky breath. Yusef soon found the perfect rhythm and Savannah placed her head on the table, sweat running down her forehead. Yusef shook his head slightly and leaned down to whisper into the brunette's ear. "Tired already?" He lifted his hand, spanking Savannah's ass harshly who let out a small squeak. Another spank went down on her butt and soon the occasional hits were in rhythm with Yusef’s thrusts. Savannah's eyes were hooded as she only let out moans and squeaking sounds whenever she was spanked or pounded into. All of the sudden there were voices down the corridor and Yusef turned to the door. "Ed and Ari are back." He mumbled but Savannah didn't budge, she was in a trance.

"Hey guys we're ba-" Ari cut herself off as she saw what was going on. A naked Savannah bent over the desk with Yusef behind her in the middle of fucking the queen. "U-uh I- um-" Ari stuttered out. She wanted to leave but she couldn't take her eyes off Savannah. The Girl’s eyes were hooded in lust, her mouth agape, sweaty curls sticking to his forehead. "Someone is turned on hm?" Yusef asked with a chuckle as he saw the look his mate was giving his girlfriend. "Sorry but this view is only for me." The boy said before covering Savannah with his jacket, hiding her face from Genevah who blinked and quickly left the room. "Oh you should have seen the look on her face, you even have the girls turned on with your sexy looks and noises baby girl." Yusef said and pulled the jacket off Savannah who seemed to not even have realized what happened. 

"C-c-close..." She choked out between breaths and the boy behind her smirked. As Savannah came she let out a loud moan of pleasure as saliva ran down her chin. Yusef came inside of his girlfriend and enjoyed the sight of his cum rolling down Savannah's thigh. "Beautiful..." He mumbled to himself before pulling out. The brunette whimpered slightly as her head fell onto the table. Her hole was filled up to the brim and her cheeks burned from how much she was spanked. "Tired, baby girl?" Yusef asked softly as he placed a hand on the deep red skin of his girlfriends butt. "Mhm..." Savannah mumbled and the boy chuckled, lifting his girlfriend off the table and picking her up bridal style. "Let's take a bath, baby girl. We'll talk to the others later."

==========

What have I made-


End file.
